hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Extermination Team
|name = Extermination Team |kanji = |romaji = Tōbatsu-tai |manga debut = Chapter 194 (Mentioned) Chapter 199 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 82 (2011) (Mentioned) Episode 85 (2011) (Debut) |status = Inactive |classification = Group of Hunters (Officially) |leader = Isaac Netero |base of operations = NGL (Former) Republic of East Gorteau (Former) |affiliations = Hunter Association V5}} The Extermination Team ( , Tōbatsu-tai—lit. "Subjugation Corps") is a group that Hunter Association Chairman Isaac Netero formed to eradicate a colony of giant Chimera Ants. Although originally composed only of Hunters,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 it later grew to include a few rebellious Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 Overview The group originally consisted of only three high-level Hunters, but Isaac Netero gave the chance to either Morel Mackernasey's two pupils or Knov's student as well as Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck to join the team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Eventually, all five became part of the group,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 in addition to two Chimera Ants. The objective of the Extermination Team was to keep the Royal Guards away from Meruem while Netero battled him. The leader of the group was Netero, but after he infiltrated the Republic of East Gorteau, command passed to Morel and Knov. When they put Peijin under siege, the remaining members began to manage themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 Origins The first Extermination Team was formed over the course of three daysHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 after a message sent by Ponzu confirmed Kite's suspicion that a colony of giant Chimera Ants was thriving in NGL, and he had Spinner Clow report it to the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 The organization's Review Board however obstructed Netero, who barely managed to take his friends Morel and Knov with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Although the disciples of the latter were initially not allowed to accompany them, Netero would permit them to participate in the mission through a contest to prove their valor, which ended up pitting Morel's two students against Gon and Killua, who wanted to return to NGL to rescue Kite, for the spots on the team. Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon won,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 but the two boys and Palm Siberia were allowed to join after the Chimera Ant Queen gave birth to a King. Later, Chimera Ants Ikalgo and Meleoron swelled the ranks of the Hunters. Members Associates * Colt: Offered the Extermination Team information regarding the King, the Royal GuardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 and the Selection in exchange for their help in saving the Queen's lifeHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 and the faculty to raise her last offspring in safety from the Hunter Association. * Marcos: Offered Morel and Knov military informationHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 and assisted Palm's infiltrationHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 in return for asylum. * Zeno Zoldyck: Secretly hired by Netero to assist in separating the King from the Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 He used Dragon Dive to wreak havoc inside the Royal Palace of East Gorteau,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 followed by Dragon Head to relocate Netero and Meruem to a prearranged area. Roles Before Meruem’s Birth In the first configuration of the Extermination Team, Netero was supposed to kill the Chimera Ant Queen before she could give birth to a King. Operating under the assumption that he would not be born before two months, the first 30 days were devolved to scouting the enemy's forces and chipping away at them. Morel and Knov would use their Nen abilities to aid him in picking the enemies off one by one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 A pair composed of either Knuckle and Shoot or Gon and Killua would be allowed to assist them once they managed to pass a trial: the former needed to overcome their mental weaknesses,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 the latter show they possessed the necessary strength. Should the younger pair win, Palm would be permitted to accompany them. Plan A: Palace Invasion Following Meruem's birth, the V5 demanded that Netero deal with the Chimera Ant crisis with any means, implying however that the Hunter Association would suffer the fallout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 Morel and Knov decided to allow Gon, Killua, and Palm into the team. Netero, who, after enlisting Zeno's help to split the King from the Royal Guards, infiltrated East Gorteau on his own, texted them to strike at midnight on the day of the Selection, splitting off into pairs who would each hold one Royal Guard off. With help from Marcos, Palm infiltrated the palace to monitor the King and Royal Guards. Meleoron was later added to one of the pairs, while Ikalgo was sent to rescue Palm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 Plan B The specifics are unknown. Should Netero fail to kill the Chimera Ant King, the Extermination Team was supposed to alert the Hunter Association so that Plan B could be implemented. It was delayed by Knuckle's capture,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 and later rendered redundant by Meruem's change of heart and the use of the Poor Man's Rose.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 Plot Chimera Ant arc The first Extermination Team was formed over the course of three days in response to Spinner Clow's report about Chimera Ants in NGL. Experts estimate that a King will not be born before two months. The Review Board, however, obstructed Netero, who barely managed to bring Morel and Knov along, possibly under orders from the Vice Chairman. Morel's and Knov's disciples insisted on accompanying their teachers, so Netero designed a trial for them: they had to take the missing halves of the bamboo tiles they had been given from two unknown challengers in a city near the border. After much insisting, Palm was allowed to go only if Knuckle and Shoot's challengers won. The missing halves were given to Gon and Killua. The two factions are given one month to complete their challenge, during which Netero, Morel, and Knov reach the nest. Neferpitou's power and En make all approaches impossible except for the previously approved "scout and whittle".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 Meanwhile, Knuckle, having been won over by Gon and Killua, offers to fight them every night for the 20 days they have left,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203 while Shoot keeps himself hidden.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 Netero, Morel, and Knov dispatch several Chimera Ant Squadrons through a simple but effective tactic: Morel creates a smokescreen, Knov lays his portals as traps, and Netero kills all Ants sent to Knov's dimension. On the day before the end of the challenge, the Chimera Ants hole themselves up in the nest and Netero suggests waiting for the winning contenders,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 who turn out to be Morel's pupils. However, the unexpected birth of the King and his leaving the nest with the Royal Guards forces the Extermination Team to change their plans. They form an alliance with Colt in return for attempting to save the Queen's life. Netero prepares for battle and heads out to hire Zeno Zoldyck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 Around that time, the V5 order Netero to exterminate the Chimera Ants with any means, implying the Hunter Association will take all the fallout. Inside the nest, Knuckle and Shoot find and capture the manipulated Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Knov and Shoot use the next two days to ascertain whether Gon and Killua are fit to join the team, while Morel and Knuckle attempt to neutralize Cheetu, unsuccessfully.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Afterwards, Knuckle and Shoot take Gon and Killua to see Kite, a sight that profoundly upsets Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Netero infiltrates East Gorteau on his own. Gon, Killua, and Palm are accepted into the Extermination Team and, one month after the deadline of the contest, Netero texts Knov the plan: at midnight on the day of the national rally, they will split up in pairs which will each lure a Royal Guard away from the King. As soon as he recovers his Nen, Morel tests Gon, threatening to expel him from the team if his punch is too weak; Gon passes thanks to the amount of aura he can muster. As per their request, Gon and Killua are assigned to fending off Neferpitou; Knuckle and Shoot will deal with Menthuthuyoupi, and Morel and Knov with Shaiapouf. Gon, Killua, Knuckle, and Shoot infiltrate East Gorteau and originally plan to keep a low profile until the day before the mission; however, Gon and Killua discover that Neferpitou has already begun "Sorting" the population,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 and Killua takes it upon himself to stop it, while the others begrudgingly keep their posts and Morel and Knov convince Marcos, a high-ranking military leader of East Gorteau, to collaborate with them. Gon is attacked first by a snake Chimera Ant, then by Hollow and Bat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 His victories impress Meleoron and convince him to team up with the boy. The Chimera Ants detect Killua's interferencesHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 and send Leol's Squad after him, while Knuckle and Shoot's ambush on Cheetu is thwarted by Flutter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Killua nearly loses his life to the Ortho Siblings, but he is saved by Ikalgo, whose life he previously spared and who was won over by the boy's kind words to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 After shadowing him for a while, Meleoron is forced to reveal himself to Gon, explaining that he wants to avenge his foster father whose reincarnation was killed by the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 He displays his two Nen abilities, and Gon determines that they would work better in conjunction with Knuckle's, so he organizes a meeting with Morel's disciples. He also discovers that prompted by Killua's actions, Morel and Knov surrounded Peijin to pressure Neferpitou into calling back their forces and thus stopping the remote Selection. Gon, Knuckle, and Shoot decide not to call for reinforcements and meet in Mandai, where a concealed Meleoron spies on Morel's disciples to ascertain whether he can trust them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 Although initially skeptical of them, he is moved by Knuckle's compassion for animals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 In Peijin, Morel is taken to a sealed dimension by Cheetu for a few hours, while Knov manages to evade his pursuersHunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 and knock out Flutter. When Morel manages to beat Cheetu and escape, Knov contacts himHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 and tells him that Neferpitou's En has finally disappeared from the palace. Knov sneaks into it to plant his exit portals,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 but suffers a mental breakdown upon seeing Shaiapouf's aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251 He retreats just as Palm is brought into Bizeff's quarters to serve as a clerk and lover, all so that she can slip out and see the King and Royal Guards with her own eyes to monitor their activities via her Nen ability. While Morel fightsHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253 and kills Leol in an underground chapel, Palm drugs Bizeff and sets out to explore the palace;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 however, the sudden return of Neferpitou's aura causes her to panic and she stabs herself. Her unconscious deployment of aura causes Neferpitou to take interest and save her. Together with Shaiapouf, they sever the connection between her memories and her emotions and place her in a cocoon, making her their first Experimental Soldier.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 Five days before the attack, Killua awakens in a back alley hospital. Fully healed, he contacts his comrades and leaves to reach them with Ikalgo by his side. Two days later, Morel informs Gon that Knov is unable to continue with the mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 Gon, Killua, Morel's disciples, and the two Chimera Ants on their side meet and have strategic meetings to discuss their plan, with Gon wishing to save Palm and Killua sensing an inconsistency.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 He brings up the disappearance of Neferpitou's En with Gon and Ikalgo and the three, after consulting with Colt, conclude that the Royal Guard had to dispel it to treat an injury the King inflicted on his own person. At 2 p.m. on the eve of the invasion, the Extermination Team begins to blend in with the batteries of citizens rallying towards the palace and slowly gather inside Knov's pocket dimension, who volunteers to keep watch over the Royal GuardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 and discovers that Shaiapouf is sedating the crowd with hypnotic scales, to everyone's relief. Gon, Killua and Ikalgo enter Knov's room and reach the others, and each member of the Extermination Team prepares himself for the upcoming battle. Ten minutes before midnight,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 they move to the room whose exit is closest to the throne room, leading to the central staircase of the palace. Seven minutes before midnight, Killua continues to worry about unknown factors, and Morel states that a woman could be one, since one of a Chimera Ant King's goal is to reproduce, which leads the group to wonder if Palm has been made into his concubine.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 Killua's unease is however not mitigated, and he asks out loud why the King hurt himself. Heeding Gon's suggestion, Morel replies it must have been out of pride, but Killua is still not convinced. One minute before midnight, however, he is forced to leave his conjectures as the team gathers in front of the door: first is Knuckle with Meleoron on his shoulders, followed by Shoot, then Gon, Killua, Ikalgo wearing Flutter's corpse, and finally Morel. In the meanwhile, Netero and Zeno jump off the dragon that has flown them right above the palace. Roughly ten seconds before midnight, they emerge from the clouds riding a dragon made out of Zeno's aura. Neferpitou, who sensed them coming, prepares to engage them, but Zeno activates Dragon Dive, breaking the construct into a rain of blades.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 Thanks to their intuition the Royal Guard manages to find Netero anyway and jumps up to meet him, but he sends them flying off into the distance with a blow so fast that Neferpitou cannot see it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 When midnight comes, the team storms the palace, and they are surprised not to feel Neferpitou's En and to find Menthuthuyoupi on the staircase. Instants later, Dragon Dive pierces the palace, to everyone's shock. Gon however remains focused and prepares to fight the Royal Guard, as God's Accomplice makes it impossible to know if Knuckle and Meleoron survived Zeno's Nen ability. When Menthuthuyoupi is pushed to the side by an invisible force, his teammates realize that Knuckle is still alive and that he has activated Hakoware.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 Except for Ikalgo, who headed towards the inner courtyard as part of his mission, and Shoot, who must hold him off, the team members attempt to slip past Menthuthuyoupi, who manages to stop them and shatter Shoot's leg by destroying the staircase. Roughly simultaneously, Netero and Zeno locate the King with En on the second floor of the West tower and make their way to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 They are utterly dumbfounded to find the King clutching an injured girl with a devastated expression. Netero orders Zeno to wait while the King recomposes himself and orders Neferpitou to heal her. The initiative is taken from him when the King suggests fighting elsewhere, but he accepts. Neferpitou's ominous aura distracts him and Zeno for a split instant, during which the King leisurely walks between them, letting them understand he is even more powerful than the Royal Guard. A few floors below, Morel, Knuckle, Meleoron, and Shoot's coordinates efforts allow the teacher to make it past Menthuthuyoupi and Knuckle to land another strike.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 Gon and Killua, on the other hand, turn around and run to the inner courtyard, where Killua lingers to save Ikalgo from two Chimera Ants, but he is seen by Welfin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 Ikalgo states that Killua is in his debt before the two return to their tasks. Morel manages to imprison a distraught Shaiapouf in his Smoky Jail, while Gon glimpses the King lead Netero and Zeno out of the tower. The Chairman points behind himself, letting Gon know where Neferpitou is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270 Killua arrives moments before the King consents to be relocated, at which point Zeno fires his Dragon Head, which the King and Netero ride. Simultaneously, Ikalgo, unaware that Welfin is following him, runs into Bloster and Cheetu, and manages to fool them with his disguise; however, both Bloster and Welfin become suspicious due to him referring to Leol as "Hagya".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 After agonizing over Shoot's increasing injuries, Knuckle forces himself to stand back, but when, less than 10 seconds into the invasion, Shoot is unable to continue, he decides to reveal himself,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 luring the Royal Guard away from Shoot, while Shaiapouf forms a cocoon for himself with his wings and Ikalgo descends to the basement. Gon and Killua run into Zeno, who leaves them with cryptic words, and then enter the tower. Gon rages when he sees Neferpitou using Doctor Blythe on Komugi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 273 The Royal Guard attempts to persuade Gon to wait until he has saved her,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 274 but it is only when Killua reminds him that his goal is to restore Kite that Gon manages to stop himself from attacking Neferpitou. He gives them one hour to heal the girl, after which they will both go to Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 275 Knuckle runs too far from Menthuthuyoupi, who stops chasing him and goes back. However, he does not finish off Shoot, which infuriates both Hunters. Menthuthuyoupi tries unsuccessfully to breach Morel's smoke prison, causing the latter to wonder what has been of his disciples and why Shaiapouf does not answer him, and that is where Knuckle finds him. Seeing him, Menthuthuyoupi unexpectedly snaps,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 releasing a powerful explosion. Knuckle manages to escape while carrying Shoot and decides to trigger it again on purpose to exploit the Royal Guard's vulnerability before detonating.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 Around that time, hearing Gon's furious screams, Meleoron heads towards him, making contact with him after barely escaping a confrontation with Welfin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 and asks Killua to assist Knuckle. Ikalgo, who has reached Bizeff's quarters, fails to find Palm but sees a message telling the Extermination Team to act under the assumption of her death. While returning to the elevator, he is approached by Bloster, who makes him aware of his mistake and shoots him, but Ikalgo manages to slip out of Flutter's corpse in time. Bloster's ignorance of the elevator's code gives him an opportunity to take him out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 In the meanwhile, Knuckle falls for Menthuthuyoupi's trap, who has only pretended to snap and transform again to lure him in, but then is saved by Killua's invisible Thunderbolt, so he manages to strike the Royal Guard several times and escape unharmed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 Killua then proceeds to vent by beating Menthuthuyoupi up with Godspeed, after which he retreats with Meleoron's help. Knuckle returns where he left Shoot without however finding him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 since Knov removed him from the battlefield.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 Shaiapouf's unexplainable course of action causes Morel to begin to doubt his choices, while Ikalgo, after failing to trap Bloster between two bulkheads,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 282 jumps into a tank and seals the access to the elevator while the space fills up with sleeping gas. Bloster is eventually incapacitated, but Ikalgo cannot bring himself to kill him and retreats to the surveillance room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 Morel finally decides to act, destroying Shaiapouf's cocoon and then dispelling Smoky Jail, finding the Royal Guard standing just outside of it. Thanks to Beelzebub, the Royal Guard manages to snatch his pipe and escape. Menthuthuyoupi and Knuckle reach him immediately afterward, and Morel supports his pupil by giving his 89 Smoke Troopers his appearance and surrounding the Royal Guard,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 landing another blow on him when he's about to explode.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 Shoot awakens in Knov's room, surrounded by doctors, while Meleoron takes Killua to "recharge" his electric aura and Gon is unsuccessfully ambushed by Shaiapouf, who demands Neferpitou to be updated, and a transformed Menthuthuyoupi continues to rage in the courtyard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 Netero and the King arrive in a test site for military weapons. The latter is reticent to fight and explains that he believes that some humans deserve to be kept alive, but Netero, remembering the V5's veiled threats and noticing that the King's beliefs continue to waver, makes the first move, striking with First Hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 Shortly afterward, Morel finds himself without smoke puppets, but before Menthuthuyoupi can land the killing blow, he disappears, although he is still gravely injured. The blood trail, however, reveals his position and, despite Meleoron and Morel's hopes, Knuckle accepts to dispel Hakoware in return for Morel's life. To his great surprise, the Royal Guard spares all of their lives and leaves to reach the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 Knuckle is hesitant to keep fighting until Knov appears and reminds him that the Royal Guards will change as soon as the King wills so. He reports that the Chairman and the King have reached the appointed site and asks Knuckle and Meleoron if they want to keep fighting. They choose to stay, and Knov commends them while taking Morel away.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 290 Netero's first and second attack is revealed to be ineffective, and the King, deaf to Netero's inability to choose, insists on talking peacefully. the Chairman manages to convince him to retaliate by promising to tell him his name if he can make him admit defeat. He then sends Meruem crashing into the gallery below, where their fight really begins, while silently thanking his opponent and everything that led him to that point,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 291 and impressing the King with his power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 292 Back at the palace, Killua encounters a transformed Palm and decides to confront her to find out if her mind has changed too, which would make her meeting Gon extremely dangerous. He initially believes that she is the same, but sees through her lies and prepares to fight her. She retaliates with her powerful Black Widow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Killua tries to stall her by talking about Gon's troubled state of mind, but in doing so, breaks into tears, leaving himself vulnerable. At that moment, however, Palm recovers her emotions and rebels against the Ants, reminding Killua of how important he is to Gon. Knuckle challenges Shaiapouf in the West tower, but the Royal Guard tells him that he is only a clone. Gon warns Knuckle not to be swayed by his pretenses of fairness and Shaiapouf escapes, telling Knuckle where he can find him to fight him. Gon subtracts 10 minutes from the time he had previously granted Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 295 In the surveillance room, Ikalgo is cornered by Welfin and the two shoot each other. The Squadron Leader's Missileman implants centipedes into Ikalgo's head, but he eventually manages to best Welfin and to get rid of the creatures by forcing him to tell the truth. At the testing site, the King manages to cut off Netero's right leg,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 296 but the Chairman keeps fighting, undeterred. The King's pattern recognition ability enables him to take Netero's left arm next, but he retaliates with Zero Hand, which however fails to inflict significant damage while leaving its user completely spent. The King demands again that Netero, tell him his name, and,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 297 sneering, Netero reveals it: Meruem. He warns the King not to underestimate humanity's potential for growth and malice before jamming a finger in his own chest to stop his heartbeat, causing the Poor Man's Rose he carried in his stomach to explode. Shaiapouf's horror upon seeing the blast is reflected in his clone's expression, which discourages Knuckle from looking for a peaceful resolution to the conflict.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 Ikalgo, Killua, Palm, Knuckle, and Meleoron meet up and, despite their official roles being over, they decide to stay in the palace. They head to where Gon is, who is about to leave for Peijin with Neferpitou and takes Komugi hostage, leaving her in his teammates' custody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 Thanks to Palm, the other Extermination Team members discover that the King is still alive. With Meleoron's help, Knuckle ambushes a clone of Shaiapouf's, activating Hakoware on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Killua takes Komugi while Meleoron makes himself invisible and Palm opens a shutter, to figure out if the objective of Shaiapouf's clone is killing Meleoron or taking back Komugi. It targets the girl,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 whom Killua manages to keep safe with Godspeed until Shaiapouf's words cause her to struggle. He knocks her out and, understanding that Shaiapouf wants to kill her, fights off the clone, who retreats.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 The King arrives at the palace while Ikalgo looks for a new body to possess, Palm reunites with Killua, who is transporting Komugi, and Meleoron and Knuckle hide in the crowd gathered in front of the palace. Around that time, Gon reaches the hideout in Peijin where Kite's body is. Tricked by Shaiapouf into believing Komugi was rescued, Neferpitou tells the boy that there is nothing they can do for Kite and that he is already dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 As Gon falls limp to the ground, overwhelmed with guilt and despair, Neferpitou begins to heal their arm. Palm warns Killua of what is happening, who violently rejects Shaiapouf's offer to spare Gon if they give him Komugi, and rushes off to Peijin to die with his friend, leaving Komugi to Palm. When Neferpitou prepares to make a move, Gon's self-destructive hatred coagulates into a transformation for which he gives up all the power he will ever have.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305 In that state, he single-handily kill NeferpitouHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 306 and continues to ravish their body until their skull cracks, which Killua arrives just in time to witness. Their headless corpse is reanimated by Terpsichora and attacks Gon, who tells Killua that he is fine with how things turned out and finish off his opponent amidst Killua's protests against using more of that power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 307 At the palace, Meruem releases his Ren, which throws the Hunters into a panic and lets Knuckle understand that their priority should be to contact the Hunter Association to proceed with Plan B. The King, however, spreads his En like a flash next and before Knuckle or Meleoron can react, he knocks them out and takes them to the palace to interrogate them once they return to their senses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 Ikalgo and Palm hide into the basement, the latter still transporting the unconscious Komugi. Moving to Bizeff's quarters, Ikalgo tasks Welfin with mediating the hostage exchange, convincing him by calling by his human name and telling him that they used to be comrades in arms under Gyro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 After this, Palm states that everything is alright.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 She explains to Ikalgo that she has deduced that Komugi is a double-edged sword to the King and that the Royal Guards are split on how to deal with her. She proposes negotiating and buying time until the King dies, revealing that the Poor Man's Rose is poisonous and that he will die in a few more hours. They hide Komugi in a box and proceed with their plan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 311 When Meruem, after remembering Komugi, comes to Bizeff's quarters, he does not see Ikalgo and Palm right away due to them hiding to gain more time, but he easily finds Palm with his Nen abilities and En. He calmly tells her that the Extermination Team has won and that he is aware that he will die soon. For that reason, he asks her to allow him to be reunited with Komugi to spend his last hours with her. Palm undergoes deep emotional turmoil, but eventually, consents, provided that the King permits her to monitor him with her ability. He agrees and Palm tells him the location of the girl.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 Later that day, the Extermination Team is gathered at a hospital in Swardani City. Gon is on the verge of death due to the Limitations he set upon himself, watched by Killua, who vows to save him to make him apologize to him, while Knov gathers doctors and equipment to keep him alive. Ikalgo stays with Palm while she observes the King. Morel makes his report to Beans, who expresses concern that the only person who can confirm the success of their mission was absorbed by the enemy, causing Morel to lash out at him. After a while, Palm, in tears, tells Ikalgo that their mission is over.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 The involvement of the Chimera Ants in East Gorteau is kept secret and the official version recounts that Ming Jol-ik ordered a rally for a nationwide homicide-suicide that was intended to also use a Poor Man's Rose.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Chairman's death leads to a previously prepared DVD being released and the Zodiacs coming together to decide the rules of the upcoming election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 The truth about what transpired in East Gorteau seems to be known in the Hunter Association at large,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 and Morel (at least) is considered for a promotion owing to his participation in the mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Trivia * Netero's haircut in a flashback reveals that the V5 became involved only after Meruem's birth; accordingly, Netero received permission to use any means necessary (which is presumably when he implanted the Poor Man's Rose into his body) shortly prior to infiltrating East Gorteau. References Category:Group Category:Extermination Team